thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditzy "Derpy" Doo (MalukahOfTelaar)
Ditzy Doo was born in Cloudsdale to her single mother: "Daisy Doo." Both mother and Daughter have received near-constant ridicule from adults and foals alike. Why? Before having Ditzy, Daisy Doo was a valued member of the Wonderbolt academy. So valued in fact, a number of other members desperately tried to convince her to give Ditzy up for adoption so she could continue winning for Cloudsdale. Of course, Daisy quit the academy after these attempts had been made. No child deserved to be abandoned by their parent. Years later, Ditzy tried for a spot with the Wonderbolts in their academy. Every time she applied for the final flight exam, she was automatically failed due to her left eye. Her left eye is afflicted with a condition known as "Hypotropia." This means her left eye tended to look downwards no matter where she actually looked. A mare can only take so many false failures before her lack of self confidence pushes her away. She later left Cloudsdale in shame, avoiding her remaining bullies(whom antagonized her for each failure). After her failures in Cloudsdale, Ditzy found a job in Ponyville as a Mailmare. Her usual day to day consisted of mail delivery and muffins. Muffins became a favorite food during her days alone with her mother. One day, Ditzy was assigned a particular delivery that didn't go as planned. Assisted by two other Mailponies, Ditzy was to deliver a piano across town. Unfortunately, the two Mailponies assisting Ditzy lost their grip on the heavy package. Now alone to hold the massive weight, she held on for as long as she could. The moment her strength failed, the piano fell onto Twilight Sparkle's unknowing head. Needless to say, Ditzy was blamed for the incident and summarily fired from her position. Ashamed once again, the grey mare fled to Ponyvale. Ditzy found a job as a waitress in the local bakery under a fairly abusive boss. Save for a few failed relationships, she held the same job in the same routine for many months. The Latest of her failed relationships resulted in Ditzy having a daughter, "Dinky Doo." These two young mares live by themselves with few lively luxuries. Personality Ditzy Doo is very patient, slow to anger, and very shy. While moving about Ponyvale, she does her best to hide everything about her own life. When she is angry, she spouts off every last thing that's bothered her since the last time she was angry. Oftentimes this means saying the most regrettable of things at the worst times. Ditzy oftentimes intervenes in conflicts of another's making simply to end them. She cannot stand back and watch things happen no matter how much harm it brings to herself. She will do anything to protect her daughter. She absolutely loves flying. Career Flier Ditzy is an academy dropout for reasons not her own. She can out-fly most pegasi(Save Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Lightning Dust). While the general teaching process of the academy may have changed since she was last there, she can still hold up next to some of the big names. Trivia * Ditzy teaches Dinky right from wrong, but otherwise allows Dinky to do what she wants or needs to do. * Daisy Doo named Ditzy based on how the name sounded rather than what it meant. * Muffins are her favorite food. Category:Ponyvale & Cloudsvale residents